Various devices have been developed to exercise and strengthen the muscles of the face. Others have been developed to give lips a more full appearance. While these devices on the principal of creating resistance between users' lips, none of the devices are capable of allowing the lip-engaging portion of the device to remain in a static position on the lip while the resistance portion of the device is in motion. Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a lip exercising device that maintains its position when in use, strengthens facial muscles and can be manufactured simply and economically. These and other objects will become apparent from the appended Summary, Description and Claims.